How I Met the Autobots
by ilikeanimeandmanga
Summary: It was almost near the end of my 8th grade year and I looked forward to having a great summer.  But then, I saw something life-changing and all because of my stupid curiosity...
1. Chapter 1

Since I've read some self-insert stories about Transformers being real, I thought, why not make one myself? Please R&R!

* * *

><p>You know, lots of people wish that a franchise they like was real, and I happen to be one of these people. I'm Sandra, my real and non-OC self, I'm 15 years old and currently a sophmore in Mills High School. And as you can all see, I'm a die-hard Transformers fan and I don't think anything can top it, especially since I like the G1 series a lot. So how did I find out that Transformers was real? Well, it happened during my 8th grade year in Taylor Middle School, when there was only 2-3 months of school left and all because of my stupid curiosity...<p> 


	2. Just an Illusion?

It all starts out when it was time for me to go to my school gym at 4:00 for badminton practice. And because my apartment is near the middle school, I would always walk home using the back gate, walk around the Millbrae Recreation Center, through the playground and into the Waterstone Millbrae Apartment homes. But since I have badminton practice after school, I stayed around the school campus until 4:00, where our coach Donald comes and unlock the school gym doors. And because nothing out of the ordinary ever happened during practice, I'll skip over the what happened _after _practice.

Pretty much since no one else walks home through the back gate, I'm the only one who does. Call me crazy but when I walked towards the back gate at the side of the fence, I swore I heard something. I just ignored it but by the time I walked close to the back gate, I turned around and gaped.

Somewhere on the huge grassy fields behind the gym I saw a bunchrobots and I swear that one of them had a fusion cannon _similar _to the one Megatron from G1 had, and I think the other bot he was talking to was Starscream, assuming that he was red, had wings on his back and has a null-ray. How-Whoa! Hold up! How can Transformers even be real? I mean they're just a franchise right? But then, I saw their insignia and it was purple and somewhat bird-like. _Oh shit!_ I thought. _They are Decepticons!_

I don't what caught their attention because soon they were staring right at me. But to test that they aren't real. I rubbed my eyes a bunch of times and when I blinked again, they were gone.

"Huh, must've been my imagination." I said to myself.

Unfortunately, even as I got back home, I still couldn't get the thoughts of what had happened out of my mind. Not even playing the piano helped me get rid of those thoughts.

By the time I went to bed, I thought of something. _Hmm...I've read stories about Transfans finding out that Transformers are real. Maybe this is what's happening...mayb-Nah, I'm just imagining things again, there's no way I would see them again._

Boy was I wrong.


	3. It's No Illusion!

It's Friday and I'm really glad because that means that I could spend the weekend doing whatever I want! Yes!

But still, I have to go through the day and I just hope that the day would just end soon.

I still can't everything that happened yesterday out of my mind, it's so weird but I swore I actually did see the Decepticons! But why exactly does my conscience always battle with my mind?

My mind always insist that it was my imagination while my conscience counters by saying it was all real.

I was immediately brought out of my thoughts when I heard my science teacher, Ms. Miller scold another student before uttering what I call her catchphrase, "Kids these days." She may seem like a mean teacher, but she's actually nice as long as you don't get on her bad side.

I still don't see why many of us are even scared of her.

Then she proceeded to tell us about our "educational" field trip to Great America that we are going to have in May. But it's very obvious that we are going there to have fun!

Even when it's brunch time, I still couldn't forget about the feeling. My friend Opal thought something was wrong because she asked me if I was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking." I answered.

"Sheesh! Lighten up Sandra! The school year is almost over and you shouldn't start filling things in your head right now!"

"Yeah you're right." I sighed.

That still didn't change. Not even the daily Friday tic-tac-toe game in my sixth period class (Algebra 1-2) could break those thoughts away, despite it being _very _competitive since it was boys vs. girls.

RING!

Well, school's over and I could finally go home, watch anime, read manga, and play video games!

Here I am, walking home from school, listening to my Ipod finally not thinking about yesterday's events. Finally!

I turned off my iPod and began walking through the section of the Waterstone parking lot to wear the apartment is. Walking up stairs and toward the front door of the apartment, I was about to put my backpack down and reach for my keys when I heard a familiar transforming noise and then...

"Hello again, squishy!"

Uh oh.


	4. Far Away From Home

I began to slowly turn around and is face to face with two robots who are 3 feet taller than I am.

"How is that possible? How can Decepticons exist?" I said in a low voice.

Unfortunately, their audio processors could hear everything I said clearly and they must have looked shocked because one of the robots who I think is Rumble made his face near my face.

"How do you know of us squishy? No one should have heard of us!" he snarled.

"I have my reasons." I said, now starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"Hmph! Not sure what Lord Megatron wants with you but you're coming with us!" He immediately grabbed me, carrying me bridal style as both he and Frenzy began to fly high up in the sky. It's hard to be comfortable in his grip especially since I was still carrying my backpack.

I watched as we were higher in the air until we were high enough to see everything like you would see when you're viewing outside of an airplane window.

"Damn, we're so high up in the air."

"Yes squishy, we are. So unless you want us to drop you from high up we suggest you to remain silent and don't scream." warned Frenzy.

"Pfft! I don't scream much so you can count on me to remain silent."

The rest of the flight was pretty much in silence. Darn, being somewhere on high altitude, I never realized I would be freezing cold and I think my ears are ringing. Then again, the warmth radiating from Rumble's chest did give me comfort. And the view is so awesome!

Primus, I can't believe I'm saying all this while being kidnapped.

After flying for who knows how long, we're somewhere near a desert, but on the bright side, I could see some trees scattered about in the area. By the time we were about to land on the ground. I had to squint (I'm not wearing my glasses right now) to see a bunch of Decepticons who were currently fighting the Autobots while I see a gray robot and a blue robot who apparently were waiting for the two to land..

Oh joy, I'm now a prisoner.

Once we landed, both Rumble and Frenzy grabbed my arms and forced me to walk towards Megatron.

Megatron immediately looked down at me before grabbing me not so gently and held me up to his optic level.

"Hello fleshling. Do you know who I am?" He asked me in a deep, not so nice voice.

"Duh! You're Megatron, Leader of Decepticons!" I answered in a matter-of-fact voice.

"So you do know of us, I thought something was unusual about the way you were looking at us."

The way I was looking at...Oh no! The day I saw them...it was real!

"Soundwave, what do you know about this fleshling?"

"My Lord. Human's full designation is Sandra Ai-ming Lin. Age: 14. And confirmed to know about us."

"Hey! That's an intrusion of privacy!" I shouted. Only to receive a harder squeeze from Megatron.

"You are to remain silent, fleshling!" he growled.

"Fine."

But then I saw that evil smirk on his face and I knew right away that what he was planning was not going to be good.

Well, at least for me it won't be good.

"You may be of use to us, but for now..." He immediately began to walk towards the battlefield, where the fire ceased.

"I see you may have won this battle, Prime. But it still disgust me how you are willing to protect these fleshlings!" He said while holding me out in front for everyone to see, which earns several gasps from the Autobots.

"Let her go, Megatron!" I heard Optimus shout.

"Oh I'll let her go. Decepticons, retreat!" shouted Megatron.

Higher and higher we were going, until we were so high up that the Autobots looked like ants.

"We'll meet again, Sandra. If you live!"

"What?"

He let go of me.

I don't know whether to be scared or to be angry, but I could feel my adrenaline rushing as I plummeted towards the ground, feeling the air brush against me while freefalling.

But for some reason, I held in a scream.

And just when I thought I was going to hit the ground. I felt someone catch me.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard a nice voice ask me.

"Hang on." I said, going through my backpack to look for my glasses. When I finally found them, I put them on. I saw that the person who rescued me was Bumblebee.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I finally answered.

"You sure? You're not scared after falling so high off the ground?"

"No! Well, maybe just a little bit." I said using my index finger and thumb to emphasize my point.

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!" I heard Optimus ordered.

So, I was riding with Bumblebee, content that now I was safe from danger.

"You know, we haven't asked you for your name yet."

"Oh, sorry! My name's Sandra. You wouldn't happen to be Bumblebee, would you?" I asked, trying to see if these are actually Autobots from G1.

"Actually I am, have I met you before?" he asked me with confusion .

"No you haven't, but I do know about you guys, which I'll explain later. I hope you don't mind if I just call you Bee."

"No, no I don't."


	5. Arrival and Introduction

"We're here!"

I immediately took off the earphones as Bumblebee caught my attention to let me know that we were arriving at the base.

And just like the G1 cartoon, it was stuck to the side of a volcano.

Wow, so many familiar vehicles and faces as the vehicles transformed to Autobots. I would say it was all worth it but I'm, like, pretty far away from home and I _still _haven't been able to tell my parents where I am and why I'm not home yet.

I was immediately brought out of my thoughts when Bumblebee transformed, with me in his hands, who was talking to Optimus Prime in a weird language, which I'm positive is Cybertronian.

I was handed to Optimus, who held me in a way so I won't fall and he started to walk towards the hallway. On the way, I was met by many curious stares, which made me feel uncomfortable.

I don't like being stared at thank you very much!

Once we went inside what appeared to be Optimus's office, he immediately set me down on the table.

"Little one, what is your name?" he asked me.

"It's Sandra. And you are Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Am I right?"

He chuckled. "Indeed I am. Bumblebee did not lie when he told me you knew about us."

"Thanks."

"Tell me, Sandra. How did you come to contact with the Decepticons?"

"Hmm...I was about to walk home from school. My home is in the City of Millbrae, which is in the San Mateo County, which is in California, well we are in California right now. Anyways, I was walking home and I unintentionally saw the Decepticons in the back of the school gym. I didn't actually believe they were Decepticons so I dismissed what I saw. Unfortunately, they knew that I saw them and now that they know that I know them as well, I'm guessing that they'll be after me."

"Unfortunately, your suspicions are correct."

"Darn."

"But you are certain that no else knows that we exist."

"Yes, that I can guarentee. But you will send me back home, right?"

"Do not fear, Sandra, we will return you home. Unfortunately, now that the Decepticons are after you as well, we'll have to keep you here for the rest of day. Also, every day starting tomorrow you might have to stay here at base until it's time for you to return home, and every other Autobot will switch days to watch over you." He explained.

"Wow." Holy cow, I can't believe this is happening! First, I get captured by Decepticons, now I am under Autobot protection! This day just can't get any better now can it?

"Let's go Sandra. I'm sure the others are waiting to meet you." said Optimus as he picked me up

Hmmm...this will be interesting.


	6. How to spend the night at the Ark

After being introduced to every single one of the Autobots (and finally convincing them that no, I'm not psychic), I can finally make a call back home.

I don't know, I hate to hear my parents get upset with me, because my dad can be _pretty _scary when he's mad. So, I'll just call my mom and let her know where I am.

After dialing Mom's number, I hit send and waited for her to pick up her phone.

After a few suspense-killing seconds, she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mum!"

"明明?为什么你不在家？爸爸给我打电话，因为你没有回家了！(How come you're not home yet? Dad called me because you haven't come home yet!)" She asked me in Cantonese. Yup, the first question she asks is why I'm not at home.

"Sorry, mum! 我在一个朋友的房子，我只是忘了给家里打电话。(I'm at a friend's house and I just forgot to call home.)" I answered back in Cantonese. Some Autobots were staring at me because I wasn't speaking in English.

"Okay."

"但是我不会回来在家中，直到明天晚上。(But I won't come back home until tomorrow night.)" I said.

"明天晚上？为什么明天晚上？ (Tomorrow night? Why tomorrow night?)"

"I'm sorry, but you have to wait until tomorrow night for me to explain why!" I said in English.

Okay, English may not be my parents' first language. But that doesn't mean they don't understand it. And since I'm born in America...it means my English is a lot better than my Chinese.

I heard her sigh, "好吧，既然你不上钢琴课的明天。我想这将被罚款。(Well, since you don't piano lessons tomorrow. I guess that will be fine.)"

"Okay, mum. 再见！(Bye!)" And then, I finally closed my phone and gave a huge sigh.

"Glad that's finally over."

"Sandra, why were you speaking in a different language?" asked Bumblebee.

"English is not my parents' first language, and since I speak English a lot better than I can speak Chinese, we speak Chinese so I can improve in Chinese. Sometimes I think it's a handful." I confided.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thanks." As I was walking along the hallway and about to enter a room when all of the sudden...

"BOO!"

"Whoa!" I shouted, and stumbled back a little before I can even look up to see who "sort of" scared me. I could even feel my heart beating fast

"Sideswipe, that wasn't nice. You would've given our guest a spark attack." said Mirage as he picked me up and began stroking my back, which did calm me down a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sandra." He then gave me a mischievous grin. "But seriously, you weren't that scared, were you?"

"Nah, but I'll have to wait for my heart rate to go back to normal."

"How come you don't scream when you get scared?"

"Actually, I do. Just not always." I said, after Mirage put me down on the ground.

"Oh..."

"Anyways, whatcha' doing?" I asked.

"Oh, Sunny and I are just going to play some video games. Wanna join?" asked Sideswipe.

"You guys have human-sized controllers?"

"Sure! I think there right here..."

"Great! Let's have a go at it!"

I'm surprised that they have the same video games for the Wii like I have at home, but I never told them that the Wii wasn't the only game console I had at home. So we spent nearly the rest of the day playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl (which I somehow won some games), Mario Party 8 (don't ask why for this one...'cept it was because the mini-games were fun!), and when Mario Kart came rolling by...

"How come we've never raced on Rainbow Road yet?" I asked.

"The track is too hard! Sides and I couldn't race through it without falling on it so many times!"

"It's true! It's funny watching the two get so frustrated on that specific track." laughed Bluestreak.

"It couldn't hurt to on it at least once would it?" I asked.

"Well...if you insist."

And so began the race on Rainbow Road. I don't when it happened but apparently somebody just decided to announce to the whole base that we were racing on Rainbow Road, the "hardest" track on Mario Kart Wii. Boy, like the number of times I've raced on Rainbow Road, it was fun! Even if it was amusing that the Lambo twins kept falling a lot, I could sense that the Autobots were staring at my character (who is Yoshi) gliding through Rainbow Road like it was nothing. Finally...

"Sweet! I got first place!" I shouted.

Everyone just stared at me.

"What?"

"How come it's so easy for you?" whined Sideswipe.

"You just raced on Rainbow Road like it was nothing!" said Sunstreaker.

"Umm...because Rainbow Road is my most favorite track on Mario Kart?" I said.

Optics widened, still staring at me. I don't even know what their reactions would be.

Later

"I still can't believe that Rainbow Road is your favorite track!" said Bumblebee.

"Hardly anyone does." I pouted.

"But it was hilarious to see the twins react to you winning on a touch track!" laughed Bumblebee.

"Thanks."

It was already getting late, and it was agreed that I would sleep in Bee's room. I decided to use my black puffy jacket as a substitute.

"Still, I hope everyone can get over the fact that it's just my favorite track, nothing more."

"Aw, don't worry! They will eventually. Night, Sandra!"

"Night."

I fell asleep a few minutes later. After what happened during the day, I'm just plain exhausted.

* * *

><p>What I said about Rainbow Road is true, it is my favorite track overall on Mario Kart.<p>

AN: For those of you who are waiting for me to update How Much More Abnormal Can My Life Get? don't worry, I will! I just need to find a way to write about spending time with the Lambo twins!


	7. Home and Never the Same

Once I woke up in the morning, I checked my watch and saw that it's now currently 8:30.

I simply shrugged, but since I can't reach the floor by myself and Bumblebee is not exactly out of recharge yet, I reached into my backpack and took out a book titled _Every Soul a Star _and continued reading from where I left off. I admit that it's a very interesting story, especially for someone who has a interest in astronomy (i.e. Me).

Well, I was so engrossed with the story that I didn't realize that Bumblebee had just woken up, not until I felt a pair of giant hands lift me off the table.

"Well, a good morning to you, Sandra!" Bumblebee said cheerfully.

"Thanks, but you know, I was awake before you were."

"Yeah, I noticed. But do you always wake up this early?" he asked.

"No, that would depend on me. I wake up at different times in the morning."

"Huh, strange. Well at least you got some sleep especially after your ordeal."

"Let's not tell my parents about it though."

Bumblebee was still carrying me as I was reading my book, I didn't even realize that he walked into the Rec Room, where everyone gave me and him a good morning. I was so glued to the story I was reading that I didn't realize that every else was looking at me until I looked up from the book and saw Sideswipe's face REALLY close to mine.

"Hey! Where is that thing you were wearing yesterday?" he asked.

"You mean my glasses?"

"Yeah! Where are they?"

"It's in my pocket and I don't need them right now."

"Why not?" asked Sunstreaker.

"I'm nearsighted, which means I can't see far things that well. So since I'm reading a book, which is upclose, I don't need my glasses at this moment."

"Really?" Sideswipe asked in disbelief.

I nodded.

"Okay, how many fingers am I holding up?" he asked holding up two.

"Two."

"Alright." He stepped back and held out three fingers. "Now?"

"Three."

He stepped back a bit more to the point where in my eyes he was getting blurry and he held up what appears to five fingers.

"Now?"

"Sideswipe! Stop toying with her optics!" said Ratchet.

"We call them eyes, and I think you're holding up five," I answered after some squinting.

Sideswipe again stepped back until he was really blurry and I couldn't tell how many he was holding up this time, even when I squint.

"Okay, I can't see them anymore." I pulled out my brown colored glasses with magenta on the side of the frame near the lens and put them on. "Oh wow, you weren't holding any up."

Every bot looked in awe at how I could see better with my glasses.

"Those are very interesting tools to use for sight," Perceptor observed.

"We can use things like contact lenses too, that way you don't have to wear glasses. Except you need to take extra care of them."

"So why not use them instead?" asked Bumblebee.

"I'm not ready for them, and besides my mom won't let me have them until probably I'm a senior in high school."

"Speaking of which, did you know that looked a lot younger than you were when you took off your glasses. I mean, sure you're actually a youngling but you look like a sparkling," commented Sideswipe.

"Wow. Déjà-vu," I said, looking down.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to offend you, if that's what I did!" exclaimed Sideswipe.

"Wow, Sides. You sure know how to treat a femme," Sunstreaker said sarcastically, with a grin on his face.

"Shut up!"

"Relax, I'm not offended. In fact, I've had people telling me that a million times already," I said.

"Oh." Sideswipe looked relieved.

"Since we have to wait until night to return you back home, what should we do?" asked Optimus.

"Well..."

So I spent the day hanging out with the Autobots, learning so much about them. I had so much fun that I actually felt glad that my curiosity got the better of me for once. Later, I introduced the Autobots about the franchise that I was into. They watched all the Transformers cartoons and the two Transformers movies (Jazz didn't like the first one, which is understandable), while I had to finish my homework that I was so lazy to do until I decided to do it now. Later, the Autobots learned about a movie that was a feature length film of their own show. They were actually shocked that I didn't want to watch a movie even when they heard it was actually a good movie. When they asked me why, my answer was:

"Pay attention to the first 30 minutes of the movie and you'll know why."

After the movie was over, some of the Autobots (guess who) agreed with me and did not like the movie one bit.

"A movie that would deliberately go and kill off my favorite characters (which are all the G1 Autobots) just to make room for new toys REALLY does not deserve my respect. Now I'm kind of scared that it might actually happen since I know you guys are real," I admitted.

They all reassured me that they will make sure none of the events of the movie will ever happen and apparently I ended being one of the most favorite person amongst the Autobots who were glad that I despised the movie enough to pretend that it never happened.

Soon, night came and it was time for me to go home. The Autobots were sort of disappointed since we had so much fun, but since I would be seeing them often now, it makes me look forward to the next visit.

As Optimus drove me back, I couldn't help but think to myself. Sure, it's great to actually meet the Autobots in person, but how am I able to keep it a secret? My family are not the only ones to know about the Autobots, I think my relatives would have to know sooner or later.

"Sandra, we're almost there. You know you have to tell your family about us, right?"

"Yeah, and I'll have to trust them to keep it a secret. Though I might have to force my brother to keep it a secret, that guy always runs his mouth in different directions."

"Maybe, but I doubt any one would listen to him and his 'fantasy', as what you humans would call it."

"That's true."

By the time we reached the apartment parking lot, I got out of Optimus and raced up to the steps up to our aparment.

As I rang the doorbell, Mom and Dad were there to greet me, though they weren't exactly happy that I had to come home so late.

"Do you want to tell us now?" asked Dad.

"Yes, but you have to come downstairs."

Although they were confused at first, they followed. By the time my family came down, I went up to Optimus.

"Show them."

Optimus transformed in front of my family, who just stood in shock and my brother? Well...

"This is awesome!" He shouted.

Mom looked at me.

"Well, you always wanted Transformers to be real. You got what you wanted."

My parents and Optimus talked for a while. They agreed that I would go with them after school until my mom comes back home from work, even though my dad comes home first. I also have the privilege to stay over at the Ark for the weekend and holidays.

Boy, as much as I want to say I feel lucky there's one thing I know that's clear.

My life will never be normal and the adventure has just begun.

* * *

><p>Finally! I finished this story after who knows how long. But it's not over yet! Stay tuned for the new story <em>Life with the Autobots! <em>

Bye byes!_  
><em>


End file.
